Nemesis
Nemesis 1-3 is the S3 Finale of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Carolyn Lawrence. This episode marks the return of Sheldon J. Plankton. This episode marks the death of Alex Kyreck. But is he actually dead? Find out in S4. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Major General George Hammond *Colonel Frank Simmons *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Sheldon J. Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Mr. X *Alex Kyreck *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver *Apophis (uncredited) *Chanel SquarePants (uncredited) Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... Timmy: I thought that son of a bitch died. Fox: I know. Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob, Daniel & Pearl were on the borg ship. Daniel: Ok guys, let's defeat this beast. Then, out of no where, SpongeBob disspears. Pearl: SpongeBob? Daniel: Quick! Here's the self destruct button! The self destruct button was activated. Teal'c: Did you guys activated the self destruct button? Daniel: Yeah, and somehow SpongeBob disspeared. Teal'c: Ok, the ship will destruct in 10 seconds. Teal'c transported Pearl & Daniel back on the promotheus. Sir Sandy and The Borg Queen appeared. Sir Sandy: Oh shit. Good bye! The Borg ship exploded. and there was no more borg invasion. SpongeBob woked up in a room, and Alex Kyreck was standing with the Cigarette Smoking Man on another ship. SpongeBob: Where am i? Cigarette Smoking Man: Shut up you moron. Alex Kyreck: Yeah. SpongeBob: The Cigarette Man? I thought you were dead? And Alex? I thought you were on the Borg Side? Alex Kyreck: F*** the borg. Cigarette Smoking Man: FYI, This ship will be destroyed in 18 hours. SpongeBob: WHAT?! And now the conclusion.... After Mr. X decided to kill Chanel SquarePants, Mr. X put her body in a garbage can. Mr. X: Cigarette Smoking Man, copy. Cigarette Smoking Man: Go ahead Mr. X Mr. X: I killed Chanel with my pistol and i put her body in a garbage can. Cigarette Smoking Man: Okay. That's good. I will see you soon. Mr. X: Over. Then, he saw 40 gou'ald ships coming and he ran for his life. Sheldon J. Plankton: Let's destroy the planet earth. Meanwhile... Daniel, Teal'c, Pearl & The General arrived back at the SGC Command Center. Colonel Frank Simmons: Welcome back guys. Teal'c: Thanks. Walter: What happened to SpongeBob? General: He disspeared. Colonel Frank Simmons: I think somebody might haved transported him to another ship that will explode in 18 hours. Pearl: SpongeBob will be killed in that ship! General: There's no time to loose. Pearl: Guys, i have an annoucement. If you didn't know, SpongeBob's sister has been killed by Mr. X Daniel: Oh my god. That's not good. Colonel Frank Simmons: I hope Mr. X will have mercy on his soul. Then, SpongeBob was on the intercom. SpongeBob: Pearl. Pearl: Yes SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I'm in space, and i'm stuck in a ship that will explode in 13 hours. Pearl: Ok. SpongeBob: So, i want you to come down here. Pearl: Ok. Colonel Frank Simmons: But how are you going to go save him? Pearl: Don't worry Colonel, Remember the mirror that me, SpongeBob & Teal'c touched. Teal'c: Yeah. Pearl: I'm going to use it. Pearl got out the mirror. Pearl: Ok guys, I'll be back. Pearl touched the mirror. Walter: I hope she will get SpongeBob back on time. General: I hope so to. Daniel: Yeah. 3 hours later.... Sheldon J. Plankton was on the gou'ald ship, until Patrick came on the ship. Plankton: Hello my lord. Patrick: Plankton, I've escaped from the bad guys. Plankton: Ok good. Then, Lt. Walter Bishop was on the intercom. Walter Bishop: This is LT. Walter Bishop, you will release Patrick asap. Daryl: Or else we will attack you. Plankton: I don't care. Then, the gou'ald ship attacked the base. Walter: Oh s*#@! Daryl: Walter! MacGyver: Are you okay? Walter: Yeah, let's get the hell out of here! 2 hours later.... SpongeBob was on the ship, that will explode in 3 minutes. Pearl was on the ship. SpongeBob: Pearl. Pearl: Come on SpongeBob! Then, The mirror disspeared. Alex Kyreck: You can't escape. Pearl attacked Alex. Pearl: How about this. Pearl opened up the airlock. Pearl: You are terminated f***er. Alex: I'LL GET YOU! YOU SON OF A GUN! Alex Kyreck was flying in space, and he vanished until thin air. SpongeBob: Pearl! Let's go! Pearl: Ok. The Emergency Siren came on. Emergency Siren: 5 seconds. They came back. SpongeBob: Shut it down! The General did. General: Are you 2 alright? Pearl: Yeah. Colonel Frank Simmons: Thank god. Walter: Yeah. General: A mission briefing will be in 0800 hours, i've got a surprise. 1 hour later... The General was in his office until the phone rang. General: This is General Hammond, wait? a couple of Gou'ald Ships? Oh god, don't tell me there's a invasion going on. Shit. We need to start leaving soon. Plankton's gou'ald ship was on route. Apophis: Ok Plankton, here comes earth. Patrick: Let's attack it once for all! To Be Continued.... for the S4 Premiere. Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2015